Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage container for storing toner and an image forming apparatus using electrophotography.
Description of the Related Art
In a conventional electrophotographic image forming apparatus, such as a printer and facsimile, at times toner remains on a photosensitive drum, intermediate transfer belt or the like, because a toner image formed on the photosensitive drum, intermediate transfer belt or the like is not completely transferred to a recording medium, such as paper. The residual toner remaining on the photosensitive drum, intermediate transfer belt or the like is removed therefrom by cleaning means, and is transported to a toner storage container disposed inside the apparatus main unit by toner transport means.
When the toner storage container becomes full with residual toner, the user replaces the toner storage container with an empty toner storage container. Here the residual toner removed by the cleaning means may enter the toner storage container from an outlet disposed on the toner transport means through an inlet disposed on the toner storage container. Conventionally the user manually attaches a cover to the opening when the toner storage container is removed from the apparatus main unit, so that the residual toner does not leak from the toner storage container.
According to an invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-169440, a toner storage container can be attached to a cover disposed on an image forming apparatus, and an outlet disposed on toner transport means can be connected to an inlet disposed on the toner storage container in synchronization with operation of closing the cover. Thereby the residual toner can be transported into the toner storage container through the outlet. Furthermore, according to the invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-169440, a shutter is disposed on the outlet and the inlet respectively. The shutters are closed when the cover is open, and the respective shutters are opened in synchronization with operation of closing the cover. Thereby toner leakage from the toner storage container can be prevented when the user replaces the toner storage container.
However, in the case of the invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-169440, a plurality of inlets are disposed on the toner storage container, and a corresponding number of outlets are disposed on the toner transport means. Since a plurality of inlets and a plurality of outlets are disposed, force to open the shutters disposed on the inlets and outlets increases accordingly. In other words, a strong force is required for the user to open the cover, which makes the cover difficult to open or close.
Further, if the reaction force received by the cover is strong when the cover is opened or closed, and if the cover is not sufficiently rigid, then the cover may be significantly deformed and may not completely close. This may cause the user to feel unsure when the cover is closed.